Pure Pleasure
by Kanna-sama
Summary: Mikan has been secretly doing missions for Persona and Natsume has found out. While talking, they heard a knock on the door. They hid in the closet and surprised to hear what they were hearing. Rated M for a reason. One shot! Enjoy!


**Pure Pleasure**

_~A Gakuen Alice Fanfic~_

_

* * *

_

_**Mikan's POV**_

'_Sigh, another day of school…'_ I thought. I've been very tired lately, since I have been working for Persona ever since I found out Natsume kept suffering from his missions by Persona.

I walked down the hallway to the classroom, which was as chaotic as ever. I continued walking to my seat beside Natsume. He was just sitting there with his manga lying on his cold face as usual. As I sighed again, I sat down and Narumi-sensei told the class to settle down. I wasn't as excited as usual because, like I said, I was doing missions for Persona and my first mission I had wasn't too long ago. Natsume seemed to have noticed I wasn't energetic because he took the manga off his face and whispered to me.

"What's with you today polka dots, you're not as annoying as usual." I twitched at what he had called me, even if he had called me polka dots for the past 6 years I just couldn't get used to it.

"Humph!" I replied with anger and annoyance in my voice. Natsume frowned a little and placed the manga over his face again.

'_You'll never change will you…'_ I thought and sighed.

_**Natsume's POV**_

Class ended and everyone rushed out. I had to admit, I was a little worried about that little girl. She hadn't been herself lately. Just then I saw her walk the opposite way of her special star dorm, which she had earned for saving the school. I decided to follow her, I knew something was up. Luckily, she didn't notice me following her and headed over to the forest.

'_What is she-'_ before I could finish the thought, I saw Persona waiting for her arrival. My eyes widen. _'Persona! So that's what has been going on!' _He thought, moving towards them to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What is it today?" I heard her sigh. "Use your stealing alice to steal these alices." Persona replied, telling her the specific alices. When they finished talking, she headed towards the school and I kept following her. She finished her mission and went inside her dorm to sleep.

"I'm going to have to talk to her tomorrow…" I whispered to myself and went to my dorm.

_**Normal POV**_

Mikan left class as school ended, she went back to her dorm to get ready for another mission, until she saw Natsume standing beside her dorm door.

"What do you want?" She asked with an annoyed tone, looking into his cold crimson eyes.

"I need to talk to you… follow me." He answered, walking towards an unused room.

'I wonder what he wants from me.' Mikan wondered herself as she followed Natsume into the room. Natsume shut the door behind them and turned to look at her.

"W-what?" She asked, "I don't have all day so what is it?"

"Why are you doing missions for Persona?" She paused, not exactly sure what to say next.

"How… did you know?" She asked him quietly.

"I asked first. So then, why?" He looked deep into her hazel brown eyes.

"Well, uh, that's because…" she started. "…because you were suffering his missions and I couldn't stand watching you be so selfless with that pain so I did what I did!"

"Mikan…" Her eyes widen and she blushed, it wasn't the first time he called her by her name, but it was… rare.

"Natsume I-"She was about to finish, until they both heard the door knob twist. They both panicked and hid in the closet of the room. Then they heard footsteps outside the closet door.

"Ne, are you sure you want to do it here?" They heard a girl ask.

"It's now or never, Nagisa." A boy replied.

"Ahh! K-Kaoru!" Mikan blushed hearing the girl moan in pleasure, and she could've sworn she heard Natsume grunt.

"You have nice curves Nagisa. I want to eat you up!" The boy said as he kept pleasuring her.

Mikan couldn't believe it, they were having… sex! Mikan was blushing like hell and Natsume stood there getting hard.

"A-ahhhhh! Faster K-Kaoru! More!" The girl moaned louder. A hot feeling rush through Mikan's body and she unconsciously grinded herself onto Natsume as he let out a low sexy moan. Mikan realized she was turned on by his moan as she grinded herself down harder on him.

"Kaoru! Ahhhh!" Mikan's whole face was now red while Natsume almost couldn't take it.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear, sending shivers down her spine. She pressed closer to him, both of them heavily breathing.

Finally, the couple outside of the closet left. Mikan shoved the closet door open to regain her breathing. The closet space was indeed small, neither Natsume nor Mikan could barley move or breath. Natsume also tried to calm down, but apparently his erection was bothering him. He tried to ignore it and got up to walk out, but Mikan held tightly onto his arm. Both of their eyes widen. Realizing what she had just done, she pulled away.

Natsume, however, didn't leave knowing now that she didn't want him too. He went down to her and kissed her. She was a bit surprised at first, but then responded. He bit softly on her lip, begging for entrance. Mikan opened her mouth a little letting him enter as he explored her mouth with his tongue. As they had finished their tongue battle, Natsume hovered over her neck and bit her collar bone softly.

"N-Natsume what are you- ahh!" She moaned as he squeezed her grown breasts. His hands went under her school shirt and traveled up her body, not missing a single curve. Then he took off her school shirt and tried to unhook her bra, but failed. (Well, it was his first time, right?) Mikan chuckled and helped him unhook her bra.

Natsume, feeling a little humiliated now but got over it, started licking her pink nipples. She moaned loudly. Natsume hoped to dear god that the room was sound-proof. He worried about it for a while, but that didn't stop him from pleasuring Mikan.

Mikan really wanted this. She had loved him for a long time now, but had a hard time expressing it. It was just about the same for Natsume, he had to control his burning desire for her, but today was different.

She found her way to his shoulders and slid his shirt off to feel his tense muscles. He groaned and started to travel down her body to her skirt and slid it off. But, then he went back up to kiss her passionately and went to her ear.

"Do you want me to go on?" He teasingly whispered, his voice getting husky. She moaned again and nodded. He smirked and began to nibble and suck her nipples. Her breath was turning into pants as he traveled down to her panties and started rubbing her clit.

"Ahhh…ahhh…Natsume!" She moaned louder. His smirk was growing wider by the minute as he slid her panties off unnoticeably. She almost screamed in pleasure when he inserted two of his fingers into her womanhood.

"N-Natsume! Ah! F-faster! Ahhh!" He gladly picked up his speed making her fill the room with her moans. He inserted another finger, pumping them in and out, fiercer than before. She was almost at her end, the pleasure was just about unbearable. She finally climaxed with his fingers and tried to regain her breath.

"You sure like to moan a lot, don't you?" Natsume smirked, licking his fingers clean. Mikan blushed, but then pinned Natsume down onto the floor.

"M-Mikan, what are you-"He was about to finish, but she interrupted him with a kiss.

"It's my turn." Mikan smirked. She went and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He groaned as she grabbed and stroked his erection. Natsume moaned, making Mikan even more sexually active. Mikan hungrily went down to suck it. Natsume purred and shut his eyes. After a few moments, he came in her mouth as she swallowed the cum.

Mikan wanted him inside her so bad, and Natsume felt the same way. He made her sit on his lap, just about **that** close to his throbbing erection. Natsume teasingly started pushing the tip of his manhood in the entrance of her womanhood, which by now was throbbing as well. Mikan moaned and squirmed around wanting the feeling of him.

"N-Natsume! Hurry!" She pleaded. Natsume smiled mischievously, he loved the way she pleaded.

"Say it Mikan." He almost threatened. She already knew what he meant, she didn't want to say what he wanted her to say, but if he didn't enter her soon, she would go crazy.

"FUCK ME NOW NATSUME!" Mikan screamed. He smirked and pushed himself inside her. It hurt her a little because she was a virgin, but she started feeling the pleasure once he started moving.

"Ahhha! Natsume that feels good! Do it harder!" But Natsume was moving very slowly. Mikan squirmed again. She even tried trusting herself harder onto him. He was torturing her.

"Now, let's not get so impatient." He told her in a sexy voice. "Just enjoy it."

"P-please, Natsume! Faster!" She begged. When Natsume thought he couldn't hold himself back any longer, he finally complied with her command as he trust into her harder, deeper, and faster. Mikan screamed in pleasure and Natsume grunted along with her. The room was filled with their moans, groans, and screams.

"Na-Natsume! I'm going to cum!" Natsume knew he was just about at his end as well. He felt her walls tighten around him as they both climaxed.

"Mikan…" He said, while breathing in pants.

"Natsume… I love you…" She told him, with a flushed face just like her body. She was a bit scared to hear his reply, worried that he might not feel the same way.

"I love you too, Mikan…" He kissed her forehead. Her eyes filled with tears of joy, but then just thought about something.

"Oh no! My mission!" She shouted, worried. He carried her bridal-style and looked at her.

"It's alright, the teachers are taking care of that. Come on let's sleep at my room, we still have all night." He smirked while she blushed. Just the thought of the things he would do to her got her wet.

"U-uh, I guess you're right." She started to squirm once more, anticipating for what he was going to do to her.

His smirk grew as he carried her to his room and made love all night. Mikan loved having sex with him, but it wasn't just the touch, it was the love put into it. This was defiantly…

**Pure Pleasure… **

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you for reading!(sorry it was kinda short) Review if you feel like it. Want to leave a flame? I guess I won't mind, i'll laugh it off. :D I mean this is my first fanfic.

Bye-bye!


End file.
